Maybe Christmas Isn't So Bad After All
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: EC She hated Christmas. Could he change that? Lighthearted and fluffy.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything dammit. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. Lol._

_Hey guys! I was in the Christmas spirit and thought I'd write a Christmas fic so here you go. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Calleigh yawned and opened her eyes. It was Christmas and she was alone…again. She hated Christmas time. Everyone was spending the time with their families and having fun and she was stuck in her apartment alone or with her drunken father. No presents, no visitors, nothing. She sighed and got out of bed. It wasn't like her to feel sorry for herself but she felt like she could today. She walked out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. 'Well' she thought to herself 'at least it only comes around once a year'.

She was sitting at her kitchen bench in her pyjamas when the doorbell rang. Her brow furrowed in confusion. 'Who would be coming over? I didn't ask anyone to come did I?' she asked herself. She walked to the door and opened it and there stood…Eric. She smiled at the sight of him. Of course it would be Eric. "Hey" she said and moved aside to let him in. She was glad to see him. "Hey" he said in reply and walked into her apartment. Calleigh noted the funny way he walked – he had something behind his back. She looked at him with a look that said 'I-know-you're-up-to-something-now-what-is-it'. He simply smiled and made his way into her living room. He saw the small Christmas tree in the corner and quickly placed the tiny box under it before Calleigh entered the room.

She was still giving him that look. He simply smiled. "What are you up to Eric?" she asked. He looked at her innocently. "Nothing!" he said. She looked at him again. It was funny how they could read each other's minds. "Seriously! I just came over to wish you a Merry Christmas!" Eric exclaimed, still managing to look innocent. Calleigh looked at him and gave up. She knew he really was up to something but she didn't care anymore. She hated Christmas. "Umm, Cal I was wondering. Did you wanna come over to my place for a bit and then we'll go to my family's Christmas together?" Eric asked nervously. Calleigh opened her mouth to say why she couldn't come but Eric cut her off. "My ma invited you. She said it would be great if you came" Eric said earnestly. Calleigh looked at Eric and finally agreed. "Alright" she said. "Yes!" Eric said and punched the air. Calleigh laughed. "I'll be at your place in about an hour okay?" she asked. Eric nodded. He walked up, kissed her cheek and then turned and left without a word.

Calleigh went and sat in her living room for a moment, thinking about whether she had made the right choice or not. She looked at her Christmas tree and decided that yes, she would go. Then she noticed a small gold box under the tree. She frowned and walked over to pick it up. There was a small card on top that read: **For Calleigh, Love Eric**. Calleigh pulled the lid off of the box and gasped when she looked inside. There was a silver charm bracelet inside, it had 3 charms on it. She put the bracelet on and looked at the note next to it. It read: **So now you've seen the charms I'll tell you what they're for. The silver revolver on the left is for your love of guns, on the right is a fish (that's for me) and the butterfly in the middle? That represents you and just how beautiful I think you are. Love you forever, Eric.**

Calleigh's eyes glazed over as she fought the urge to cry. She looked over each of the charms. There was the revolver, the fish (she laughed at that) and then the butterfly. She turned it over and noticed the beautiful colours in it. It's wings were blue and light purple with thin silver lines going all over them. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked back at the box to make sure she hadn't missed anything and noticed a CD in the bottom. She put it in her sound system and played it.

_Maybe it's intuition  
Some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe...I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I have found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

This time she couldn't fight the tears. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she rushed out of her apartment, hoping to catch Eric before he reached his car. She ran through the halls and down the stairs of her apartment building and out to the carpark where Eric was just pulling out of his parking spot. He couldn't see her. "Eric!" she yelled but he didn't hear her. She ran up to his car and hit his door with her hand. Eric noticed this time. He looked at her in confusion when he saw her crying. He quickly stopped and got out of his car. "Calleigh? What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her. "Eric!" she yelled and held out her hand with the bracelet on it. "Don't you like it?" Eric asked. "I love it! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life! Thankyou so much!" she said before throwing herself into his arms. "I can't believe it! That's so nice! Eric I love it!" she exclaimed over and over again. Eric couldn't help but smile.

After a while, Calleigh pulled away from Eric's embrace. "Eric thankyou so much. I just can't believe how nice it is! And you did it for me!" Calleigh said and Eric laughed. "Of course I did it for you! I love you and I just couldn't keep it in any longer!" Eric said and laughed. "Did you plan this?" Calleigh asked. Eric nodded. "For how long?" Calleigh asked. "5 months" Eric replied. "5 months!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Yes. I wanted it to be perfect. I love you" Eric said simply. "I love you too Eric" Calleigh said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She felt him put his arms around her waist and hold her close. He pulled back. "Merry Christmas Calleigh" Eric said. "Merry Christmas Eric" Calleigh said before he pulled her close for another kiss. 'Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all' Calleigh thought as she lost herself in his kiss.

* * *

_Ok guys that's it! That song is 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. I'd appreciate reviews guys! Merry Christmas!_


End file.
